Demony przeszłości Historia Lorda Voldemorta
by EndlessStoryteller
Summary: Demony przeszłości to opowieść o życiu Voldemorta i kobiety spoza książki. W opowiadaniu wykorzystane są całkiem nowe motywy, postacie, jak i mitologia.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOG

**24 kwietnia 2010 roku, Islafjordur, Islandia**

Mroźny, silny wiatr wiał zza pleców, rozwiewał rude pasma włosów Alice. Pasma wystwały daleko poza skarpę klifu, na którym siedziała. Czarne oczy dzieliły się swoją melancholią, jakby prosząc o odebranie wspomnień. Delikatnie różowe usta trwały w bezruchu, jakby nie zauważając szlochu wydobywającego się spomiędzy nich. Niezwykle jasna skóra kontrastowała z ciemnymi sińcami wokół oczu. To przecież nienaturalne siedzieć tak bez ruchu. Bose stopy zmarzły od kropli rosy. Była 4:29.

Piękne sny dają wytchnienie, ale i odkrywają nasze największe tęsknoty i lęki. Po całonocnej lekturze opowiadań rodem z baśni dziewczyna znów nie mogła zasnąć. Wyszła z domu, wdychając głęboko w płuca zapach zbutwiałego drewna i delikatnej mgły.

A wszystko zaczęło się tak dawno temu.


	2. Chapter 2

**18 marca 2008 roku, South Coast, Anglia**

- Zapiszcie proszę pracę domową. Radzę, aby każdy z was wykonał ją samodzielnie, współpracując ze słownikiem. - pozornie surowy nauczyciel dobiegający 50 zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy z biurka, chowając je do skórzanego neseserka. Do dzwonka zostało 10 minut, ale temat przeznaczony na daną godzinę został wyczerpany. Lubił takie dni, takie lekcje, na których mógł odpocząć i delektować się dzielniem się swojej wiedzy. Lubił czuć wyższość. Była to już klasa maturalna, ale ciągle nie mógł pojac, jak obojetni byli oni na swoje wejście w dorosłe życie. Zero pociągu do nauki, zero zamiłowania do dobrej lektury, totalna degeneracja. No poza jednym wyjątkiem - pomyślał, uśmiechając się do swoich myśli i przenosząc leniwie wzrok na rudowłosą, młodą kobietę. Ona była inna. Nie interesowały go romanse, co to, to nie, ale jej wiedza i pociąg do odkrywania budziły w nim podziw do niej. Była piękna, o tak, ale widywał i lepsze, nawet w tej klasie. Ale liczy się to coś. Smutne, że skończą się ich elokwentne rozmowy o książce i historii, a także drobne kłótnie, podsycone drobnymi, aczkolwiek sympatycznymi złośliwościami. Tak - nad nią nie górował. Chociaż była lekko dziwna, taka wycofana.

Z miejsca, gdzie przed chwilą utkwiony był wzrok profesora, Alice obserwowała klasę. Nie była tutaj z własnej woli, musiała wykonać zadanie, a ludzie, którzy ją otaczali byli po prostu prostakami. Zero dojrzałości emocjonalnej. Nie miała tutaj przyjaciół. Koleżanka z ławki, uważająca zapewne siebie za jej przyjaciółkę, tak naprawdę była tylko atrapą - Alice podejrzewała, że nie ma nawet pojęcia co to przyjaźń, oddanie - tej znajomości ciągle towarzyszył brak czasu i chęci. Nie, alice nie chciała się integrować, ale dla zachowania wszelkich pozorów i zyskaniu na wiarygodności, musiała próbować. Rudowłosa miała swoją tajemnicę, której strzegła jak oka w głowie, ale już niedługo, tak - ten moment nadejdzie szybciej niż im się wydaje, nadejdzie chiwla prawdy, a ona pokaże nareszcie siebie.

W klasie unosiły się szepty, ale nagle dało usłyszeć się drobne pyknięcia i pomieszczenie zapełniło się dodatkowymi postaciami. Wszyscy byli ubrani na czarno, jednak to ON wzbudzał lęk - niewyobrażalny. Jak taki człowiek może istnieć!? W mugolskiej szkole, kilka minut przed dzwoniek, stał najpotezniejszy czarnoksiężnik wszech czasów - Lord Voldemort, wraz ze swoją świtą. Mugolacy oczywiście, nie mieli o tym pojęcia.

Cisza, która przed momentem zapadła, została przerwana przez syczący dźwięk zaklęcia, wylatującego z różdżki. Czerwony promień zaklęcia obezwładniającego sunął w kierunku Alice.

Dziewczyna w ułamku sekundy stała na nogach, wyciągając delikatnie ręcę przed siebie. Skumulowana energia zaklęcia utworzyła kulę, zaraz przy dłoniach dziewczyny, pobłyskując dzikim światłem. Na usta rudowłosej wsątpił usmiech:

- niespodzianka - powiedziała i odesłała energię w stronę Czarnego Pana. Ten wcale nie wydawał się być zaskoczony.

Zaklęcia, uroki, klatwy, wszystko śmigało po klasie, magicznie powiększonej.

Voldemort zaserwował swój popisowy numer ognistego smoka, który pełzając w powietrzu zawisł nad głową Alice, która w kilka chwil utworzyła przed sobą kamienny mur, który rozproszył ogień. Kiedy ten zaniknął całkowicie, kamienie poszybowały w stronę Lorda, który uniknął ich dzięki silnemu powieowi wiatru, który stworzył. Głazy lecące w stronę dziewczyny zaczęły zostawać za sobą pył, piasek, w który go zmieniła. To koniec zabawy.

Ziemia się zatrzęsła, kawałki drewna z paneli zaczęły wzlatywać w powietrze, a sufit rozpoczął swoje osypywanie... Do tego ogromny huk. Czarny Pan nie mógł się ruszyć, jego nogi zostały magicznie przytwierdzone do ziemi, ręce zamrożone. Dół czarnej peleryny, stapiał się calkowicie z podłożem. Nieznaczny uśmiech na ustach Alice zakończył katastrofę.

- Uwielbiam te spektakle. Prawdziwy pokaz siły, nieprawdaż Tomie? - Alice usmiechnęła się pieknym, aczkolwiek mrożącym krew w żyłach uśmiechem do Czarnego Pana. Reszta klasy, która była całkowicie oddalona od rzeczywstości, zaczęła zauważać, że to wszystko było dziełem TYCH ludzi.

- Jak śmiesz tak zwracać się do Czarnego Pana, ty plugawa szmato! - krzyknęła histerycznym głosem Bella.

- Cicho, moja droga, to tylko przyjacielska pogawędka - odpowiedział Pan, jakby w ogóle przyjaźń i jego imie było możliwe.

- Stęskniłam się, to zadanie był... nużące - wymruczała lekko Alice, zbliżając się powoli do człowieka-węża i składając delikatny pocałunek na jego ustach, nie przestając patrzeć w jego jarzące się oczy. Czerwień i czerń złaczyły się, a wszyscy wokół wciągnęli powietrze ze zdumienia.


	3. Chapter 3

Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech. Śmierciożercy mieli swoje różdzki w pogotowiu, "przyjaciele" alice nie rozumieli co się dzieje. Jak ich znajoma mogła mieć jakikolwiek związek z tym, co się przed chwilą wydarzyło? Była taka zwyczajna, niewyrózniająca sie, a potem stało się TO. Magia, czary i pocałunek z prawdopodobnie najokropniejszym mężczyzna świata. Kim on w ogóle był? Nie wiedzieli, ale na pewno się go bali, strach był paraliżujacy.

Pierwsza ocknęła się Bellatrix:

- Ty dziwko! Jak możesz zbliżać się do naszego Pana! - wysyczała posyłając Avadę w jej kierunku. Alice z łatwością umknęła od klątwy.

- Crucio! - wykrzyczał Voldemort, a okropny ból zagościł w ciele Lastrange. Kobieta trzęsła się w agonii, powstrzymując wrzask, który tłumiony przeradzał się w dziwne jęki i charczenia.

- Nigdy! Powtarzam NIGDY nie będziesz tak zwracała się do mojej żony. - wykrzyczał Pan, odejmując klątwę.

- Tak, tak Panie. Nigdy wiecej, jestem posłuszna. Wybacz Pani!

- Dlaczego ty ją w ogóle jeszcze trzymasz przy sobie? Jest żałosna - wyraziła swoje zniesmaczenie Alice.

- Przyadaje sie, jej wyimaginowane szaleństwo dodaje urozmaicenia. - powiedział z chytrym uśmiechem Tom Riddle.

- Tak, tak i jest piękna co? Gdyby nie jej brak rozsądku, byłabym zazdrosna - ze śmiechem i udawana powagą powiedziała rudowłosa, a w zamian dostała przebiegłe spojrzenie.

- Ale do rzeczy Tom. Co Cię tutaj sprowadza?

Reszta mugolskiej klasy jakby nie istniała. Stali tam, przygladając się przedstawieniu, bojąc się nawet poruszyć. Lord Voldemort odezwał się:

- Mamy drobne problemy z mugolskimi władzami. Nie chcą współpracować z Ministerstwem Magii. Uważają, że żadna wojna nie nadejdzie. Głupcy. Dlatego postanowiłem, że udowodnię im, w jak ogromny są błędzie. Mugole to jednak dobra karta przetargowa, czyż nie?

- A tak się składa, że Twoja żona wykonuje drobne zadanie w muglskiej szkole, cudowny zabieg okoliczności. Wybierz kogo chcesz.

- Tak własnie pomyślałem. Ale pozwolę ci wybrać kilku, w z pewnością niejeden naraził się tobie.

- O tak, to doskonała okazja. A więc to proste: Anette, Angie, Kate, Caroll...

Wymienieni wpadli w popłoch. Po co są potrzebni temu strasznemu tłumowi? Ministerstwo Magii?

- Nie możesz ich wysyłać na śmierć! Kim ty w ogóle jesteś? - nauczyciel odezwał się po raz pierwszy. Kim jest ta dziewczyna, była miła i uczciwa, a okazuje się potworem.

- Crucio!, Silentio! - dwa zaklęcia poleciały z dwóch stron. Małżeństwo było zgodne.

- Widzę, że mamy ochotnika, czyż nie Alice? To był ostatni raz, kiedy wspominam o szacunku dla mnie i mojej żony - głos Czarnego Pana był przesiąknięty jadem, dziwne było, że ciągle nad sobą panował. Zdumienie wstepowało również na twarze jego sługusów, jednak oni, nie odważyli się odezwać. Ich Pan miał żonę! I to potężną, nie mieli o tym pojęcia.

- O tak Tom, zdecydowanie.

- Teleportacja.

Każdy ze smierciożerców zabrał jednego z więźniów. Tom i Alice teleportowali się sami. W głowie dziewczyny szalały myśli, że jednak profesora wcale nie chciała zabierać, nie jego - on był jedyny, z którym mogła porozmawiać w tej dziurze. Ale nie, on przecież musiał odezwać się w obronie swojej pupilki Anette i innych.

Byli w zamku. Tak dawno tutaj nie była w dzień. jej wizyty musiałby pozostawać tajemnicą, więc przybywała pod osloną nocy. Byli małżeństwem od 1,5 roku. Znajomość zaczęła się strasznie, ale nie czas teraz na opowieść o niej - nie chciała o niej myśleć. Kochała go, chociaż budził postrach i zdecydowanie był bezdusznym mordercą, ale przy nim ona mogła być sobą.

Mugole byli potrzebni Voldemortowi jako karta przetargowa. Prawnie i pozostawienie świadków, miało przekonac ich, że z Czarnym Panem nie ma żartów. On już dawno przejął magiczne ministerstwo, teraz musiał podporządkować sobie resztę. Ale po drugiej stronie ciągle działał Zakon Feniksa, który zarazem śmieszył go, jak i napawał lękiem. Już raz go pokonali, nie może do tego dojść ponownie. Ale teraz ma pomoc, kobietę, która nie potrzebuje różdżki i ma za ojca samego Shamę!*

* Shama to w mitologii i legendach Jurat- Samojedów bóg kamieni i śmierci. Kiedy umierał człowiek, on zabierał jego duszę do swego ogrodu, gdzie wyrastały z nich czarne kwiaty. Alice to córka Shamy i ziemskiej kobiety, zrodzona z gwałtu. Matka nie żyje, po urodzeniu dziecka, Shama odebrał jej życie.


	4. Chapter 4

W bezdennej ciszy wokół wielkiego zamku rozbłysły delikatne błękitne mignięcia i dało się usłyszeć piknięcia teleportujących się czarodziejów. Wszyscy: śmierciożercy, Czarny Pan i Pani, mugole stali teraz przed magiczna zaporą. Kilka wyszeptanych słów z ust Voldemorta i wszyscy mogli zacząć isć w stronę ogromnych drzwi. Zamek, w którym mieszkał Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać był iście królewski. Nie był tak ogromny jak Hogwart, bo i po co, jednak swoim pięknem mógł się z nim równać. Stal na wzgórzu otoczony lasem z tyłu i stromym zboczem dookoła. Kamienie w świetle dnia wyglądały na szare, ale w nocy odbijały światło księżyca i napotykając granatowe niebo przyjmowały właśnie taki grafitowy odcień. W tej twierdzy nie było wielu wieżyczek jak w Szkole Magii, wystarczyły 3, ale za to bardziej okazałe.

Zakładnicy Czarnego Pana, nie mogli pojąć gdzie się znajdują, ani co dokładnie się z nimi dzieje. To czego teraz byli świadkami jawiło się jako straszny koszmar, ale to niemożliwe, żeby wszyscy śnili. Szli posłusznie, bojąc się zerkać a swoich oprawców.

Na przodzie szła szanowna para małżonków, która była tak różna od siebie. On: z wężowym nosem i czerwonymi oczami, brzydki, i zły do szpiku kości. Ona: piękna niczym letni dzień, z błyszczącymi oczami. Co też sprawiło, że ta dwójka zapragnęła być razem?

Bella nie mogła sobie wyobrazić jak jej Pan mógł nikomu nie wspomnieć o tym. Oczywiście, po jakimś czasie przypomniała sobie, że przecież już j widziała, ale to było dawno, Bella była święcie przekonana, że Czarny Pan zabije ja tak szybko, jak tylko dostanie to czego chce.

Lord Voldemort był w dobrym nastroju, co w praktyce oznaczało, że nie rzucał Cruciatusami i Avadą, za każde westchnienie. Wiedział, że to zasługa idącej obok niego kobiety. Czarny Pan zdecydowanie nie był romantycznym głupcem, jednak był mężczyzną, więc docenił to, że może mieć kogoś na każde swoje skinienie. Alice była inna niż te wszystkie dziwki, którym raczył się, a potem je zabijał. Ona nigdy się go nie bała. I pomyśleć, że kiedyś myślał, że to zwykła mugolka, bez cienie mocy. Czarny Pan jednak kopie głęboko i nic co robi nie jest bezinteresowne, nawet teraz. Wiedział ile korzyści może przynieść mu układ z jej ojcem.

Alice zdawała sobie sprawę, że to dziwny układ. Kochała Lorda, jednak wiedziała, na co może liczyć z jego strony. Zwykła akceptowalność jej osoby w jego salonach. Nie chciała przypominać sobie początków takiego życia, jednak czuła, że wkrótce nie wytrzyma.

W głowie każdego kłębiły się różne myśli, których nie sposób opisać. W tym czasie grupa dotarła do zamku. Czarny Pan przerwał ciszę sucho i wrogo mówiąc:

- od dzisiaj będziecie tutaj moimi „gośćmi", macie być posłuszni i robić to co zostanie wam nakazane. Wszystkie zasady przekaże wam moje żona.

Słowa Czarnego Pana były przesiąknięte nienawiścią, chociaż pozornie, nie powinny zawierac żadnych głębszych emocji. Wtedy przyszła mu do głowy inna myśl. Wprawiając wszystkich swoich sługusów w oniemienie powiedział ironicznie:

- ależ jako moim gościom należy się wam przywitania. A więc niech dzisiaj odbędzie się kolacja! O tak. Co powiesz Alice?

- niech tak będzie – Alice nie była na tyle głupia, żeby nie widzieć złowrogiego błysku w oczach męża. Coś się szykowało. Postanowiła, że musi dobrze wbić do głowy zasady pobytu tutaj tej durnej zgrai.

- Chodźcie, pokażę wam wasze „pokoje". – Ludzie podążyli za nią, ku swojej uldze, nie w kierunku dołu. Poszli schodami do góry i korytarzem po lewej stronie. Mniej więcej w środku weszli w drzwi.

- Tutaj znajduje się wasze miejsce. Możecie tylko tutaj przebywać. Są tutaj łazienki i sypialnie podzielone ze względu płeć. Obiady będziecie dostawać przez skrzaty. O warunkach pobytu dowiecie się na kolacji, ja powiem krótko o zasadach.

Ani jeden cień uśmiechu nie zabłądził na usta dziewczyny. Sucha mówila kolejne słowa, patrząc na twarze byłych towarzyszy z klasy. Dobrze wiedziała w jakim osłupieniu byli, żegnając się z szarym swiatem i trafiając do koszmaru, o którym nawet nie mieli dobrego pojęcia.

- Obowiązuje tutaj bezwzględne posłuszeństwo. Macie być cicho i pod żadnym pozorem nie próbować uciekać – nie dacie rady. Każdy, kto odezwie się nieproszony, podniesie głos, lub spróbuje ucieczki zostanie natychmiast ukarany. Nie będzie dla was łaski.

- Ty głupio szmato, udajesz wielką pania, a jesteś zwykła kurwą! – wysyczała Anette… widać było, że miała ochotę coś dodać, jednak nie zdążyła.

- Crucio! – powiedziała Alice, popatrzyła na nędzną kreaturę tarzająca się z bólu i na przerażone twarze innych. – Widzę, że twoja głupota jest większa niż myślałam. Nie zrozumiałaś co mówiłam? Niech to będzie dla was wszystkich lekcją! Każdy kto spróbuje złamać zasady będzie potraktowany tak jak ta gnida, lub nawet śmiercią. – powiedziała, po czym wycofała klatwę.

Anette czuła ogromny ból, jakze ona jej nienawidziła. Już w szkole miała dość patrzenia na przemądrzałą Alice, a teraz ta ma jeszcze większą przewagę nad nią. Jej słowa docierały do niej z opóźnieniem. Oczy rzucały gromy, a potem ból ustał. Ciężko dysząc podniosła głowę i zobaczyła przy swojej twarzy czarne tęczówki kobiety:

- Zrozumiałaś co powiedziałam? Uwierz mi, będziesz pierwszą, która straci życie. – wyszeptała słowa skierowane tylko do uszu leżącej na ziemi dziewczyny.

Alice podniosła się i napotkała spojrzenie niebiesko-stalowych oczu. Widziała w nich złość, zawód i ból, chociaż to nie on dostał Cruciatusem. Cos niespokojnie poruszyło się w jej sercu. Szybko odsunęła od siebie wszelkie uczucia i na odchodnym rzuciła:

- Kiedy nadejdzie czas kolacji, zostaniecie wezwani. Nie tolerujemy spóźnień.

Profesor podszedł do Anette i pomógł wstać dziewczynie z ziemi.

- Wstań maleńka. Już dobrze.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Alice jest zdolna do czegoś takiego. To było jak koszmar, z którego chciał się wybudzić. Serce krajało mu się na myśl o bólu jaki musiała czuć ta biedna dziewczyna.

- Myślę, że będzie lepiej przestrzegać ich zasad. Dzisiaj dowiemy się po co nas tutaj trzymają, i co zamierzają zrobić… - powiedział do reszty, pomagjąc usiać w fotelu Anette.

Nikt nie wiedział co ma odpowiedzieć, co zrobić, czy ruch nie będzie pretekstem do kary?

Po kilku godzinach przyszła ta szalona kobieta, którą ONI nazywali Bellą. Swoim histerycznie piskliwym głosem powiedziała:

- Pan „zaprasza" na kolację. – wyskrzeczała, a po cichu dodała – ciekawe tylko, kto zostanie zjedzony.

Wszyscy wyszli ze swojego dormitorium, podążając w głąb ciemnego korytarza. Weszli do długiego, zminego pomieszczenia. Po środku stał czarny stół. Na końcu Sali stał rozpalony już kominek i co najbardziej zadziwiło wszystkich był całkiem srebrny! Obicia krzeseł były zielone.

- O! Nasi „goście"! – udając uprzejmość powiedział Czarny Pan, - Bello, usadź ich w odpowiednich miejscach.

Czarny Pan siedział u szczytu stołu. Po prawej stronie usadowieni byli śmierciożercy, tym razem bez masek. Kolejno: Lucjusz, Narcyza, Draco, rodzeństwo Carrow i Snape. Pierwsze miejsce po lewej zajęła Bella, a za nią: Profesor, Anette, Angie, Kate i Caroll. Alice nie było.

Po chwili pojawiło się jedzenie. Śmierciożercy rzucali wrogie spojrzenia w kierunku mugoli, ludzie natomiast nie wiedzieli, gdzie podziać oczy. Czarny Pan obserwował każdego po kolei, analizując ich osobowość. Filozof, 3 dziwki i zadufany w sobie idiota. Doprawdy doborowe towarzystwo.

Kiedy dania zostały zjedzone kompletnej ciszy, Lord przemówił:

- Jesteście tutaj, moimi gośćmi. Jak zapewne powiedziała wam Alice, macie przestrzegać zasad. Wiem o ukaraniu jednej z was – tutaj powpatrzył morderczym spojrzeniem na Anette. – Jeśli będziecie dobrze się sprawować, nie zabiję was, jeśli jednak ktoś z was powtórzy błąd tej tam, wtedy… - przerwał, a na jego ustach zagościł złowrogi uśmieszek – sami zobaczcie. Bello…

Bellatrix wstała od stołu, wyszła z jadalni, aby po kilku sekundach pojawić się z brudnym człowiekiem przed sobą. Powaliła go na ziemie. Niemal bezwładnie opadł on wyczerpany z sił. Bella przygryzła język szykując się na zadanie jak najgorszych klątw, musiała jednak czekać na pozwolenie Pana.

- Ten oto czarodziej, to nasz wróg i zdrajca. Nazywa się Igor Karkarov. Mówię to, aby pokazać wam co robimy z tymi, którzy Mnie się sprzeciwiają. Bello, zaczynaj.

Czarnowlosa kobieta, z szaleństwem w oczach wymierzyła różdżkę w stronę wraku człowieka i zadarła się:

- Crucio! Ty nędzny śmieciu – na jej ustach zawitał uśmiech, który mroził krew w żyłach każdemu. Kobieta odczekała kilka minut, ciesząc oczy swoje i Czarnego Pana krzykami bólu i zwijaniem się w agonii.

- Sectumsempra! – i z całego ciała zaczęła tryskać krew. Kolejny okrzyk bólu więźnia.

- Zabij mnie, proszę, po prostu zabij – wychrypiał, Karkarov, ledwo łapiąc oddech.

Po jadalni rozniosła się salwa śmiechu Śmierciożerców. O nie! Nie mógł liczyć na litość.

Mugole nie mogli na to patrzeć, jednak, kiedy tylko próbowali odwrócić wzrok, lub przestać patrzeć w ich głowach rozlegał się głos Czarnego Pana: PATRZYĆ! INACZEJ SPOTKA WAS TO SAMO! Musieli więc patrzeć, czując łzy w oczach, mdłości od ilości krwi i jej metalicznego zapachu. Nikt się nie sprzeciwił.

- Mentula Acus* - i kolejne zaklęcie poszybowało w stronę Igora. Teraz nie było krwi tylko przeraźliwy wrzask!

- Osconteramus* - Jeśli myśleli, ze bardziej już cierpieć nie można, to byli w błędzie – w powietrzu usłyszeli wiele chrzęstów i dopiero po chwili zdali sobie sprawę, że to co słyszą do dźwięk łamanych kości! Po tym zaklęciu człowiek na ziemi już się nie poruszył. Bella ponowiła Crucio, jednak nawet najdrobniejszy dźwięk nie wyrwał się już z gardła Igora Karkarova

Niespełniona Bella wykrzyczała – Avada Kedavra, a zielony płomien oświetlił salę, i stojącą właśnie w drzwiach Alice.

- On i tak już nie żył Bello.

- Niestety, głupie ścierwo – po czym splunęła na truchło i usiadła przy swoim Mistrzu.

- Myślę, że kolacja już skończona. Czy mogę odporwadzić więźniów do pokoju? – zapytała Alice i popatrzyła na męża, nie dając po sobie poznać, jak wielkie obrzydzenie ogarnęło ją widząc poczynania Bellatrix.

- Najwyższa pora.

Wszyscy jak jeden mąż wstali gotowi do wyjścia, ale otrzeźwił ich syczący głos:

- gdzie wasza kultura? A podziękowania? – Czarny Pan był zły, każdy z „gości" otrzymał Cruciatusa.

Po ich refleksji ukłonili się z podziękowaniem i ledwo słaniając się na nogach podążyli za żoną Potwora.

Kiedy dotrali do drzwi ich komnaty, Alice odezwała się:

- Czarny Pan nie żartował, więc dla waszego własnego dobra, przestrzegajcie zasad – w jej oczach nie było już tej hardości, co wcześniej, kiedy wymierzała karę Anette. Teraz Profesor mógł przysiąc, że widzi tam ból i smutek. Szybko jednak się zreflektowała i zastąpiła to pustką.

Wszyscy zaczęli wchodzić do Sali, obawiając się patrzeć na cokolwiek. Nauczyciel jednak popatrzył na byłą uczennicę i powiedział:

- Dlaczego?

- Bo nie nad wszystkim można mieć władzę – odpowiedziała cichutko młoda kobieta, popatrzyła smutno na mężczyznę i delikatnym głosem wymruczała – naprawdę proszę uważać, a wyjdziecie stąd. Po czym odeszła mając w uszach swoje własne słowa.

„Bo nie nad wszystkim można mieć władzę". ~ chociaż nad swoim własnym zżyciem powinno się – dopowiedziała w myślach i odeszła w stronę sypialni, gdzie już stał jej mąż, ze znacznie gorszym niż rano humorem i wielką niecierpliwością, zawsze dostawał to czego chciał. Natychmiast.

Mentula Acus – z łaciny – Mentula – ukłucie, Acus- igły – zaklęcie powodujące ogromny ból, wbijanych w ciało igieł.

Osconteramus – zaklęcie łamiące wszystkie kości w ciele człowieka, które nie doprowadzą do jego śmierci, czyli nie łamie koścki, które mogą uszkodzić: mózg, aortę, serce…


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział IV.

Zaczynało świtać kiedy profesor obudził się. Spał wyjątkowo spokojnie, jak na zaistniałe okoliczności. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego. Znajdował się w zamku demona, otoczony wrogami i zdrajcami. Był odpowiedzialny za współwięźniów, a mimo to mógł usnąć, co więcej spać spokojnie i dobrze, jak od dawna mu się nie udawało. Wiek sprawił, że potrzebował coraz mniej snu, mógł wstawać wcześniej. Postanowił, że wstanie i weźmie prysznic. Skoro już sa tutaj uwięzieni, to dlaczego nie korzystać z tego co jest im dane?

Wszedł pod silny strumień magicznego prysznica. Wyglądem przypominał ten mugolski, ale był większy, a strumienie wody uderzały z różnych stron. Można było ustawić dowolny kolor wody i zapach płynu. Pobawił się chwile pokrętłami, czując przyjemny masaż pleców. Woda była na przemian ciepła i chłodna. Cudowne orzeźwienie. Wyszedł z wody i ubrał się.

W salonie wspólnym nikogo nie było. Młodzi ludzie lubią się wyspać, zastanawiało go tylko, czy ich sny są spokojne, czy to raczej połowiczne czuwanie?

Cały zamek trwał w ciszy. Profesor otworzył delikatnie drzwi. Korytarz był pogrążony w ciemności. Nie było tam okien, a żadna pochodnia nie świeciła. Postanowił przejść kilka metrów. Alice powiedziała, że rzadko kiedy ktoś tędy chodzi, więc mogą wychodzić, ale muszą zachować bezwzględną ciszę i chować się przed innymi.

Korytarz był długi, a od kamieni bil chłód. Delikatne echo kroków odbijało się od murów, więc spróbował iść ciszej. Czuł strach, jednak po chwili zobaczył delikatną smugę szarego światła. Podszedł bliżej. Było tam okno. Spojrzał przez pożółkłą szybę na zewnątrz. Widok wychodził na taras pomiędzy murami zamku. Po lewej stronie była ich sypialnia, a po prawej…

I wtedy to zobaczył. W oknie innego skrzydła zamku siedziała odwrócona do niego plecami Alice. Jej rudych włosów nie można było pomylić z żadnymi innymi. Była naga. Plecy były pięknie wyrzeźbione, a talia wyraźnie zaznaczona… długie włosy spływały wzdłuż kręgosłupa aż do pośladków. Jednak nie była sama. Pomiędzy jej nogami stał demon. Człowiek- wąż bez ubrania wyglądał inaczej niż ktokolwiek mógł przypuszczać. Jego skóra była przeraźliwie biała, niczym kość słoniowa. Ręce którymi dotykał pośladków kobiety były umięśnione, a klatka piersiowa silna. Gdyby nie kolor skór i twarz, mógłby uchodzić za przystojnego. Jego ruchy były szybkie i dzikie, ale jednocześnie płynne. Nie poruszał się jak morderca, czy gwałciciel. Alice przełożyła ręce na zewnętrzny parapet wychylając się w tył. Voldemort przesunął dłonią po jej brzuchu, piersiach i ku szyi, lekko przysuwając się do niej i popychając jeszcze mocniej w tył. Teraz dziewczyna leżała całkiem na murze, z głową bezwładnie wiszącą w powietrzu. Mężczyzna trzymał jedną dłoń u podstawy jej szyi, a drugą ściskał talię. Kobieta uniosła lekko jedną nogę, obejmując go w pasie. Na twarzy Alice nie było bólu, to była prawdziwa przyjemność. Mężczyzna przyspieszył swoje ruchy, wchodząc w nią coraz mocniej. Ona tylko wygięła się mocniej w łuk i uchyliła usta. Czerwone oczy Lorda patrzyły na nią z pożądaniem, nieprzerwanie, przyciągając jej wzrok. Gdyby jego okno było otwarte z pewnością usłyszałby krzyki, ponieważ Alice właśnie doszła, Czarny Pan nie musiał czekać długo. Jeszcze chwile przytrzymał ją za biodra, po czym podniósł za plecy i usadził przed sobą na parapecie. Alice Przejechała dłońmi wzdłuż całych jego rąk, pieszcząc jego mięśnie i szyję. Przyciągnęła go za głowę i namiętnie pocałowała w usta. Objęła go nogami, on uniósł ja po czym zniknęli w głębi pokoju.

Profesor patrzył w to czując narastające podniecenie obrzydzenie jednocześnie. Jego była uczennica kochała się potworem, mordercą, wyraźnie czerpiąc z tego przyjemność. Nie wiedział co o tym myśleć. Przecież nie mogła go kochać, a już na pewno on nie czuł do niej nic, poza pożądaniem.

Profesor stał jeszcze chwilę w miejscu, bojąc się poruszyć. Jeśli ktokolwiek odkryłyby czego był świadkiem, niechybnie musiałby pożegnać się z życiem. Wrócił do pokoju szybko, nie rozglądając się wokół. Był przerażony tym, że tak absurdalna scena, miała na niego tak silny wpływ.

Tymczasem po stosunku małżeństwo przeniosło się do łóżka. W wyniku przyjemności Voldemort zapomniał, że nie powinien i delikatnie ułożył żonę na łóżku. Zawsze, kiedy miał dziwki zabijał je zaraz potem. Zaspokajał się i nic więcej się nie liczyło. Natychmiast rzucał Avadę. Jednak Alice była inna. Zawsze patrzyła w jego oczy, nie bała się, po prostu oddawała mu się i miała z tego ogromną przyjemność. Już pierwszy raz kiedy szczytowała przy nim wiedział, że zechce wykorzystać ja kolejny raz. Dlatego nie zabił jej od razu. A potem wyszły na jaw jej wielkie zdolności. Wolał więc, mieć ją po swojej stronie. Czy ja kochał? Sam tego nie wiedział. Nie był zdolny do wielkich uczuć, ale przywiązał się. Akceptował ją i zapewne i nie pozwoliłby innym zabić jej. Sam się nie przyznawał do tego, ale dbał o nią, zależało mu.

Alice wiedziała, że w tym związku nie może liczyć na czułość. Była przyzwyczajona do brutalności, ale to nie było dręczenie. To był ból połączony z przyjemnością. Bywały też momenty, gdy Lord po prostu usypiał przy niej, jak bezbronny, z różdżka odłożoną na bok. Leżała wtedy na boku, wpatrując się w niego i myśląc o tym, jak to się zaczęło. To uczucie, jakie żywiła, było po prostu trudne. Nie umiała go streścić, nazwać. To była mieszanina wielu uczuć. Była do niego przywiązana i oddana. Wiele rzeczy ją przerażało i nie pochwalała ich, ale wiedziała, że nie zmieni go. Nawet nie próbowała. Tak, pokochała go. Ale też Alice nie była zwykła kobietą, miała w sobie krew boga. Boga śmierci, jak więc miało jej nie ciagnać w stronę ciemności?

Sypialnia była przestronna i ciemna. Udekorowana w barwy Syltherinu. Alice je lubiła, komponowały się z jej nastrojem i duszą. Uwielbiała ciemnozielony, gruby dywan na środku pokoju. Pamiętała jak weszła tutaj po raz pierwszy, była oszołomiona. Pokój marzeń. Jej reakcja natomiast zaimponowała oprawcy.

- Co twój ojciec myśli o tej wojnie? – cichym i zimnym głosem odezwał się Czarny Pan.

- Shama, lubi każdą wojnę. Wiesz o tym. Możliwość zebrania kolejnych kwiatów.

Voldemort po cichu naśmiewał się z głupiego sentymentu do ogrodu wielkiego Shamy, jednak nigdy nie odważyłby się przyznać do tego. Od Shamy zależało jego życie. Nigdy go nie spotkał, a chciał porozmawiać.

- To wiem – wykrzyknął, czując zbierającą się złość. – czy pomoże nam?

- Tom, nie wiem. Nie rozmawiam z nim. On się nigdy nie wtrąca. Dla niego nie ma znaczenia kto umrze. Będzie tam, zbierając dusze każdego. – Alice wiedziała, że igra z ogniem. Voldemort właśnie przyznał, że potrzebuje pomocy. Wiedziała jednak, że dla jej ojca ona sama nie znaczy nic. Nie pomoże jej.

- Twój ojciec wiele mi zawdzięcza. – wysyczał – dzięki mnie zdobył wiele tych swoich kwiatków. Jeśli mi pomoże dostanie znacznie więcej.

Alice nie chciała go rozzłoscic, ale w myślach powiedziała, że przecież sam może je zebrać i bez jego pomocy. Ale Tom chciał wygrać. Za wszelką cenę. Chciał być nieśmiertelny i jedyny.

- Nigdy z nim nie rozmawiałem. Dlaczego?

- On nie rozmawia z nikim, nie paktuje, nie wybiera stron. Jest sobie sam stroną i władzą. Gdy zechce porozmawiać, zwróci się do ciebie.

Czarny Pan czuł ogromną irytację. Miał ochotę rzucić klątwą w nią, ale zanim sięgnąłby po różdżkę ona zorientowałaby się do czego zmierza i po prostu obroniła. Czasami w trakcie seksu pozwala rzucać na siebie Cruciatusa. Wszystkie jej mięśnie zaciskały się, dając ogromną przyjemność jemu. Czasami nawet to lubiła, a wiedziała, że dzięki temu Tom jest spokojniejszy.

Riddle pociągnął ją mocno i posadził na sobie, wbijając się w nią boleśnie. Musiał wyładować swoją frustrację. I tym razem pozwoliła mu na użycie klątwy. Trzymał ją mocno za biodra, patrząc jak wygina się w bólu i spełnieniu jednocześnie.

Po wszystkim spojrzał na nią, na jej czarne oczy, zamglone teraz od bólu i nabiegłe krwią. Poczuł dziwny przypływ uczucia, postanowił, że przez tydzień nie użyje na niej klątwy. W końcu jest mu potrzebna. Sam tylko nie dopowiedział sobie do czego.

Kiedy godzinę później usłyszeli zamieszania w zamku szybko ubrali się i wyszli. W drzwiach spotkali Bellę.

- Panie, Pani – mamy małego zbiega- powiedziała chrapliwie, chyląc się przed Panem. – Ta głupia dziwka chciała uciec.

Voldemort zniknął aportując się w pokoju więźniów.

- Ja ofiaruję wam miejsce w swoim domu, a wy chcecie uciec! Ostrzegałem! – wykrzyczał rzucając gromy.

Po sekundzie zjawila się Alice i Bella trzymająca Anette.

Czarny Pan odwrócił się w stronę mugolki. Bella rzuciła nią o podłogę, ta upadła pod nogi Pana, krzywiąc się i trzęsąc ze strachu.

Wiedziała, że umrze. Ale nie chciała żyć tutaj. Popatrzyła na Alice.

- Ty! Jesteś jeszcze gorsza niż on! – wykrzyczała, urywając słowa z bólu.

Szybka klątwa tnąca pozbawiła ja głosu.

Czarny Pan dotknął Mrocznego Znaku na przedramieniu i przywołał resztę Śmierciożerców.

- Teraz zobaczycie, co naprawdę znaczy mój gniew! – jego oczy parzyły, były czerwone i paliły każdego. Chciał zabijac. – Wszyscy poniesiecie karę.

Na twarzach więźniów zawitał niewyobrażalny strach.

Alice widziała to, ale nic nie mogła zrobić. Była zła na Anette. Wiedziała, że Tom nie myślał o nich w ogóle, dopóki ona nie wykręciła tego numeru. Siedzieliby tutaj sobie spokojnie, ostrzegała. Widziała jak rzucają w nie spojrzenia pełne złości i wyrzutu. Sama nie wiedziała co czuje w związku z tym.

Po chwili w pomieszczeniu zaroiło się od ludzi.

- Ta nędzna kreatura próbowała uciec – wysyczał Voldemort wskazując na Anette, kulącą się na ziemi – Każdy z was ugodzi ją klątwą, a potem cała reszta więźniów otrzyma serię Cruciatusów. A potem Alice, zabijesz ją.

Alice podejrzewała, że taki będzie wyrok, że to ona będzie musiała go wykonać. Wiedziała i pogodziła się z tym. Zrobi to. Po prostu. Nie czuła się winna.

- Tak Tom.

34 śmierciożerców rzucało wymyślne klątwy w stronę kukły, którą się stała Anette. Żyła, krzyczała, ale jej oczy były puste, jakby dusza, którą posiadała wyleciała z ciała. Niewiele już jej zostało.

Voldemort nie rzucał klątwy. Nie musiał, bardziej cieszył go widok bólu w oczach i przerażenia jej współwięźniów. Nie mógł ich zabić, jeszcze nie teraz. Ale kara nauczy ich posłuszeństwa. Bezwzględnego posłuszeństwa, wobec Czarnego Pana.

- Alice, dokończ to, bo już mnie to nie bawi – powiedział. I to była rzeczywiście prawda. Zrobiło się nudno bez gromów w oczach i tylko krzykiem.

Dziewczyna stanęła nad Anette. Popatrzyła na nią i nie poczuła żalu. Już nie było na niego miejsca.

- Ostrzegałam. – wyszeptała – po czym wyciągnęła rękę w kierunku kukły, a rubinowy płomień rozbłysnął z jej dłoni. Powoli dosięgnął dziewczyny. Jej ciało spaliło się, pozostawiając tylko proch.

- _Chłoczyść _– powiedziała znudzona i po człowieku nie został ślad.

Czarny Pan pozostawił tylko: Lucjusza, Bellę i rodzeństwo Carrow.

- Po jednym Cruciatusie dla każdego – wysyczał z dzikim błyskiem o czach.

Po czym odszedł. To nie trwało długo. Po atrakcji z Anette, Śmierciożercy byli zaspokojeni. Szybko odeszli.

Alice została. Popatrzyła na czwórkę ludzi.

- Ostrzegałam was. On nawet nie zawracał sobie wami głowy. Ale nie, wy na własne życzenie musieliście coś zrobić. Może na następny raz zastosujecie się do rady.

Profesor wstał. Popatrzył na Alice z największą pogardą.

- Idźcie już – powiedział do uczniów.

Ci z trudem powstawali i odeszli. Byli w szoku, byli wyczerpani i przestraszeni. Kiedy zniknęli mezczyzna odezwał się:

- Jesteście tacy sami. Ty i on. Biednie dzieci szukające aprobaty w oczach innych. Chcecie szacunku, ale otrzymujecie tylko strach. Bezduszne potwory. Jesteś dziwką. Co noc oddajesz mu się, bo to po prostu lubisz. Bawi cię ta sytuacja, a w duszy zabijanie i torturowanie sprawia ci przyjemność – profesor kipiał ze złości, ale mówił spokojnie.

Alice nie przerwała mu. Po prostu pozwoliła mówić, dopuszczała do siebie każde jego słowo, patrząc w t szare oczy, które teraz wyrażały nienawiść.

- Nie dziwię się, że się odnaleźliście, jedno drugiemu pomaga. – zaśmiał się pogardliwie.

- Tak. Jesteśmy tacy sami. Jednak nic pan nie wie o tym, co było tego przyczyna. Nie zna mnie pan. Przy nim mogę być sobą. I tak, zabijam dla niego. – powiedziała najspokojniej w świecie. – I będę to robiła. Bo to co powstało, w jaki sposób powstało, może iść tylko tą drogą. Ale proszę się nie obawiać, ja również dostaję swoją karę. Nie wiem tylko czy są nią tortury, czy samo życie.

Mężczyzna popatrzył na byłą uczennicę. Nienawidził jej i czuł obrzydzenie. Pamiętał obraz z rana, jak kochała się z tym demonem, a potem jak zabiła, bez mrugnięcia okiem. Coś jednak sprawiało, że chciał wiedzieć więcej.

- Jak w ogóle do tego doszło? – zapytał

- Byłam tutaj więźniem. Tak jak wy, w tym pokoju. Porwana i poniżana. Ale nic tego nie usprawiedliwia. We mnie jest ciemność i zło. On to tylko uwolnił. Przy nim jestem sobą. – Alice poczuła, że to co mówi jest prawdą, on ją wyzwolił, wyzwolił jej ukryte uczucia, które chowała, bojąc się ich. Teraz nie ma miejsca na strach. Jest idealną córką swojego ojca, idealną żoną. Są tacy sami.

_A dzisiaj, kiedy zabiła Anette, Shama był z nią. Nie widzieli go, ale był tam, zebrał duszę Anette. Popatrzył na Alice i powiedział:_

_- Tak, jesteś moją córką. – uśmiechnął się na swój straszny sposób i odszedł, z brzydkim, kwiatem. Cóż, dusza Anette była brudna._

- Chce pan to usłyszeć? Chce pan to wiedzieć?

- Tak, chociaż wątpię, czy to coś zmieni – wykpił, ale był ciekaw.

- Nie zmieni – powiedziała – ale to ciekawe.


End file.
